


Of Sunflowers and Lilypads

by PkRockin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blood, Death, Emotional Roller Coaster, I am very sorry, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, hinata dies, its sad. im sad.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5705815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PkRockin/pseuds/PkRockin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are my sunshine, my only sunshine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Sunflowers and Lilypads

You are my sunshine, 

It happened too fast. Everything was blurry and wet, and nothing sounded right in his ears anymore. Nothing looked right, that light blue shirt was now soaked in a dark red. There was a blinding light, and he screamed, he screamed so hard he tasted blood. But that orange head spun towards him too slow, too fucking slow, and he sobbed out his name. 

 

My only sunshine.

 

Kageyama ran over to the lump on the road, gasping and choking in pain. His chest felt like it was caving in, his hands curling into soft orange locks. Rain danced over his cheeks, but he couldn't be bothered to care. He looked up, but the car was long gone.

You make me happy, when skies are grey... 

Kageyama shrieked his name, brushing stray hair from his lips. He shook violently, tears dripping from his eyes relentlessly. 'Hinata,' came off his lips more than ever before, and it was cracked and soaked in pain and anguish. 

You'll never know, dear, how much I love you, 

The hand he clutched to his chest began to move, and he glanced upwards to the face that smiled, that whispered his name and let out of a soft giggle. His blood ran into the street, but he couldnt find time to care as he dragged his hand against the soft, slick surface of the distraught man's cheek. 

Oh please don't take... 

Kageyama pressed their foreheads together and let another sob wrack through his body, shuddering in the chill that came with standing in the rain.  
That beautiful smile left him, it faded slowly and he felt his hand drag against the cold lips that once lit up his life. He gasped for breath as he cradled the small ginger, pressing soft kisses to the deadened and cold flesh of his boyfriend's neck.

My sunshine away....

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SO AWFUL IM SORRY.
> 
> send all hate to earthbooty.tumblr.com
> 
> ( this may be fixed up later, its still kinda in beta.)


End file.
